SIT!
by Dragon Fawn
Summary: When Inuyasha and the gang have to team up with Sesshoumaru to stop Naraku from passing his powers to his heir, theres bound to be bickering, suprises, and a bit of romance. IN/K, M/S, R/OC. Rating may be upped to PG-13 later. Im bad at revies, Please R
1. SIT!

     "Well, this looks like a good place to rest Kagome," said the young half-demon. "Wow, your right Inuyasha. For once." At Kagome's remark Inuyasha fell flat on his face, "Erm. Thanks, I guess." "Hey," Kagome said, ignoring Inuyasha's antics, "Where are Miroku and Sango?" "Fishing," he replied. "Oh, so it's just you and me?" Kagome blushed. "Kagome, why are you blushing?" "Oh. Um, no reason." "Your such a stupid girl." "Grrrr. SIT!" Inuyasha crawled out of his crater, "Bitch," and sat down in the shade of a nearby tree. Kagome walked over and sat beside him. "Are you following me?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome. "What!?!? No. Now I'm not allowed to sit down?" Inuyasha jumped onto a high branch above his companion, "Ha, now try following me you stupid girl." "Hmph, if you don't want to talk to me then I'll just ignore you," Kagome replied.

Ten seconds later…

     "Inuyasha?" "Yes, Kagome?" "Do you really think I'm a stupid girl?" "No, Kagome." "Oh. Um. Ok" "stupid girl is acting weirder than usual," he muttered under his breath. "I heard that Inuyasha! SIT!" Inuyasha grabbed a branch to prevent himself from falling. The branch snapped and he landed twitching, face down, in a deep crater. "Serves you right," Kagome said stiffly. Inuyasha rolled out of the hole he had just made and onto his side, "Well, I better get dome rest if I am going to collect more shards." Kagome rolled her eyes and laid down in the cool shade of the tree and yawned, "I might as well get a little rest myself."

     Kagome stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. She rolled onto her side to see Inuyasha sleeping about seven feet closer to her than where he had started. As her vision cleared, Kagome realized he was closer than she thought. One of his clawed hands was placed gently on her hip. "Um, Inuyasha?" she whispered weakly. "Urgh," Inuyasha's gripped tightened slightly. Inuyasha moved slightly and slowly sat up. Then realizing where his hand was currently placed, he began blushing ferociously. He and Kagome leapt apart. "What exactly was that about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Erm… I must have been sleepwalking." "Honestly Inuyasha, your starting to act like Miroku. He just has better excuses than you do." Inuyasha jumped up at this comment, "EXCUSES!?!?! What do you mean excuses? Why would I want to hit on a stupid little girl?" Kagome's eyebrows twitched, "SIT! I am not stupid and I am not little. Hmph. Where are Miroku and Sango anyway?" "How would I   know? Maybe Miroku got lucky." He would be the only one, Inuyasha thought, "I'll go find them." "No." Kagome blushed, "I mean, Im sure they are fine. "Yeah, your probably right." Just then Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came through the trees. Kagome couldn't help but notice that Miroku's cheek was bright red and Sango looked particularly annoyed. Inuyasha apparently noticed this also, "I guess that answers our question about whether or not Miroku got lucky," he whispered.   


	2. Sesshoumaru

A/N-I got my first review and decided to finish my second chapter. Again this is my first fic, I hope you like it! I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Shakaku. He and the plot are all mine!

    "Hey Miroku, what did you try on Sango this time?" Inuyasha said smiling. Miroku grinned despite the fact that his face was still throbbing and held up four large fish, "Well, we caught some fish." Shippo began jumping up and down excitedly, "Look Kagome! I caught one two." Shippo held up a fish no larger than Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled, "Wow Shippo, good job." Sango built a fire and Kagome speared the fish and began turning them over the fire. "Hurry up, I'm hungry," Inuyasha growled. "Would you like to eat them raw, Inuyasha?" Kagome pointed out. "It would be a hell of a lot faster then letting some stupid girl cook." "SIT! Miroku, this one is done, you can have it." "Hey," Inuyasha's voice was muffled by the dirt, "I said I was hungry. Grrr." "Yes, but Miroku appreciates fine cooking. Here you go Sango. Inuyasha you might want to get your lazy ass out of that hole and get your fish out of the fire before it burns." "KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped up to grab his dinner before it burned, "I can't believe you were gonna let my dinner burn!." "Well, I wasn't going fast enough for you so I figured you could do things at your own speed," replied Kagome.

     Inuyasha stirred in his sleep and awoke after a disturbing dream. He dreamt of the night that Kikyo shot her arrow at him demanding his death. The moment before the arrow was released, the image of Kikyo faded and a new, stronger one of Kagome took its place. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. "Die Inuyasha!" Suprisingly it hurt him more when he saw Kagome's arrow pierce his chest. *But I'm in love with Kikyo!* Inuyasha's thoughts screamed, *It should hurt more when she causes me pain. I still love her.* He looked at the sleeping form of Kagome a few feet away *But what if you love her too?* said a little nagging voice in the back of his mind. *It can't be*

     When Inuyasha woke the next morning he didn't remember anything about his dream the previous night. Inuyasha realized he had been woken by a loud noise. Rolling over on his side he saw Miroku's cheek was yet a gain bright red. "I can't believe you, Miroku! Honestly, I was asleep. You think it is nice to be woken up by a lecherous monk touching my butt?!?!? Well its not!" "I must have been sleepwalking," Miroku shrugged. At this Inuyasha grinned and leaned in to whisper to Kagome, "Better excuses, huh?" Kagome blushed at this and murmuring a, "whatever," went to help Sango tell off the young monk. The girls had Miroku pinned against a tree with their death glares. Although Miroku acted as if he was being disciplined, Inuyasha noticed that he seemed to be enjoying the girls' close proximity. Only he saw Mirokus hand raised just south of Kagome's back."Hey, Monk," he said, "I wouldn't do that unless you have a death wish." Kagome turned, just as Miroku lowered his hand, looking scandalized, "Here we are lecturing you and your trying to put moves on me! Men!" 

     Just then a rustling came from behind one of the bushes. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga and looked ready to kick some ass. As the tall, white-haired demon stepped out from behind the tree, Inuyasha got even more pissed off, "Sesshuomaru? What the hell do you want?" "Good to see you too, little brother," Sesshuomaru sneered, "trust me, I am not looking forward to asking you what I want to, but I am afraid I must." "Well what is it you want?" Inuyasha growled. "Her." Sesshuomaru pointed at Kagome. "Hell no, Over my dead body," Inuyasha lowered himself into a fighting stance. "As much as I would like that brother, I have no time. Let me speak with the witch." "No!" Inuyasha glared daggers at his brother. "Maybe we should hear him out, Inuyasha," Miroku suggested. "Are you crazy?" he asked. "I think Miroku is right," Inuyasha was startled to hear Sango agree. "I'll be fine," said Kagome, "Don't worry, Inuyasha." "Like I'm actually worried about you, but you're my only lead to the jewel shards." "Urgh. SIT! Sorry about his rude behavior, what do you want with me Sesshuomaru?" 

     "Don't be too flattered, wench. I need your help to find the jewel shards." Kagome stared in bewilderement, "But, you know Inuyasha is searching for the shards. Why would I help you instead of him?" "I don't want the shards. I want Naraku. He went back on a bargain we made and he needs to pay for it." "What kind of bargain?" Miroku sounded suspicious. A young woman with long black hair stepped out from behind Sesshuomaru. She looked to be about twenty or so. Her brown eyes were large and her delicately shaped mouth was curved into a frown. "Rin?" Kagome stared in disbelief. "You see, Rin fell through a portal much like your well, Kagome. Time goes much faster on the other side. By the time she was able to comeback, she was like this. While she was on the other side, I asked for Naraku's help in getting her back. He said if I showed him where the portal was, he would bring her back. Instead, however, he sent his infant son, Shakaku, to this time so he could grow quickly and assist him in his plot to gain power of the Shikon Jewel. When he took his infant son through, he found Rin. Instead of bringing her back, he tried to kill her. I need to find him before Shakaku returns." 

     Kagome seemed a bit overwhelmed, "Well, if you want to find Naraku, you will have to travel with all of us, because I will not leave Inuyasha." By now, Inuyasha had recovered from his sit and had much to say, "He can't come with us. That bastard, Naraku, is mine. And who would bear him a child?" "Kikyo," was Sesshoumaru's simple reply. "You're lying," Inuyasha growled. "I am not. Don't think I will enjoy traveling with you, brother. I swore I would protect Rin, that is the only reason I would ever consider asking you for help. Naraku must pay." Inuyasha only answered because of Kagome's incessant glaring, "Fine, you can come. But one false move and I'll cut your damn demon head off. Oh, and another thing, I get Naraku. Come on guys. Let's go. Miroku, watch him."

A/N-If you don't know who Rin is, she is the little girl Sesshoumaru found. She is the only person he cares about and actually wants to protect. Please review. Thanx!       


	3. Shakaku

A/N: Sorry It took so long to update. I know this story isn't popular at all yet so I doubt anyone really cares. Hopefully I can keep up on it now that school is out though. None of these characters belong to me, except Shakaku. He is an original creation

     Two days had passed since Sessha had joined them. Kagome did not think Inuyasha had taken his eyes off of Sessha for more than a minute during this whole time. Inuyasha, Sessha, Kagome, Rin and Shippo were sitting in a clearing, waiting for Miroku and Sango to return with dinner. Just then Sango came through the trees holding a plump jack rabbit. Miroku, seeing that, for once, Rin was not in the shadow of Sesshuomaru, leapt at his opportunity. When Sango began skinning the rabbit, Miroku came quietly over and sat in front of Rin. "Rin," he said pleadingly, "because of this hole in my hand, I myself seek revenge on Naraku. If I am consumed by it before I get the chance to defeat him, I would like my heir to carry on my search for revenge. Will you bear me a son?" Rin looked shock. Sessha came up behind Miroku and hit him hard on the head with the hilt of his sword. "Ow." "Don't ever do that again, Monk," he growled, leaving Miroku with a large bump on his head. 

     Sango hit Miroku hard on top of his head, resulting in the appearance of what looked like a horn on the top of Miroku's head. Miroku now appeared to have to large horns protruding from his head; yet, his grin was obvious. "I knew it," he exclaimed. "I knew you had feelings for me. You're jealous that I was talking to Rin." A look of fear flitted across Sango's face, but no one could be sure because it soon turned into a death glare. "Think again," she shot back, "I was merely protesting your perverse actions against all woman kind!" With that, Sango turned and walked into the woods, followed closely by Kira. Miroku looked upset.

     It was awhile before Sango returned. She didn't even glance at Miroku. Instead she chose to help Kagome set up for the night. Kagome and Sango chatted animatedly as they worked, talking about jewel shards and the men in their company. "Quiet," Inuyasha said in a low voice, "I hear something." His sensitive dog ears pricked forward. Kagome felt a tug at her jewel shard and nodded. Sesshoumaru drew his sword and pushed Rin behind him. 

     Moments passed. As Sesshoumaru lowered his sword, a tall, dark haired man walked through the bushes: Naraku. Sessha's sword went back up. "Now, now. There will be no need for violence," Naraku smirked, "I merely wished to introduce my son, Shakaku." A tall young man stepped out of the woods. He looked much like his parents. He had raven-colored hair, and clear, blue eyes. His skin was tan from the time spent on the other side of the portal. However, unlike his parents, he did not look evil. His eyes were full of curiosity, warmth, and the yearning for adventure. No one but Rin and Kagome noticed this. Everyone else was to busy anticipating an attack. "As I said earlier," Naraku announced, "There is no need for violence. The time has not yet come. You have seen my son, and now we will be off." Both Naraku and Shakaku disappeared into the evening. 

Later at Dinner…

     They all ate in silence, still thinking about the events earlier. Tetsaiga had not been re-sheathed and lay on the ground at Inuyasha's side. "I don't think he is evil," Kagome was the one to break the silence. "Who?" Miroku asked. "Shakaku." "Are you kidding?" Inuyasha sounded appalled, "He is Naraku's son. Evil runs in his veins." "I'm not kidding." Kagome answered, "He didn't look evil, or feel evil. He is just an innocent, young man." "WHOSE FATHER IS AN EVIL DEMON THAT'S TRYING TO TAKEOVER THE WORLD!" Inuyasha screamed. "Kagome is right," Rin's voice was barely audible, "he is a good man." "It doesn't matter how good he is now," Miroku's voice was heard first, preventing Inuyasha from screaming again, "with his parents, there is no way he can stay that way. He will eventually be turned evil." The meal continued in silence. Kagome looked at Rin and knew she had seen the good in the demon's son. Her eyes than moved to Miroku, perhaps his words had meant he had seen it too. 

A/N: I hope you like it so far. Sorry my chapters have been so short. Ill try to make the next ones longer! Please review!


End file.
